(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting a hanging plant and for slowly rotating it to expose different sides to sunlight. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device that rotates a plant object in one direction when the plant is fed water and that rotates the plant in an opposite direction as water evaporates from the plant object.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A hanging plant object is typically hung from a fixed object such as a hook on a ceiling or a bracket arm extending inwardly from a wall into a room. The hanging plant object, that is, the pot for containing the plant, the soil and the plant itself, is typically hung adjacent a window to allow the plant to receive natural light. In the case of most hanging plants, the pot is hung in a stationary position and the plant itself tends to receive light from only one side. Thus, the plant tends to grow toward the light and growth of portions of the plant located away from the light is stilted. One way to provide uniform exposure of sunlight to the plant is to periodically manually rotate the plant. However, while this method of providing uniform sunlight to a plant will provide the desired results, most people find it difficult to follow a day-to-day regimine of turning a plant.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for automatically rotating a plant to expose its different sides to sunlight.